My Secret Boyfriend
by Spencer Loves Toby
Summary: Jessie says no dating. But Emma bends the rules; as she falls for a boy. Will Jessie take that away from her?
1. Almost Busted

"Hey Emma!" Jessie exclaimed, "Zuri, Ravi, and me are going to the park. Want to come along?"

"No thanks," Emma said, "I'm going to hang out with my friend. Where's Luke?"

"He's out playing football with one of his friends." Jessie said, "Make sure to be home soon! Take your phone with you!"

"I will, I will," Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, bye Jessie."

But the truth was that Emma wasn't really going to hang out with her friends! She just needed an excuse so she could stay home and wait for someone. Yes, wait for someone! She was seeing a boy right now, but Jessie told her not to date boys because she was so young. But Emma had a crush on this guy, and he asked her out.

This was going to be their second date, and their first date went great! Emma and the boy really liked each other, they had tons in common. So, he asked her out again, and today was their second date!

"Jessie!" Tony said through the elevator speaker, "There's a boy named Kyle here! He says he's here to see Emma!"

"Tony, he's for me," Jessie said through the speaker, "Send him up! Jessie's not here right now. She's at the park with Zuri and Ravi."

"Oh, okay," Tony smiled, "Tell Jessie I said hey when she comes back, okay? I'm going off to play pool with my friend Marcus in an hour."

"Sure thing," Emma said.

Kyle walked inside, and walked over towards Emma to give her a cute little hug. The hug felt so great to Emma, she lit up inside! This was the first guy that she really liked.

Man, if Jessie knew, wouldn't she flip! She hated keeping him a secret from her family. Not even her parents knew! Her parents would've agreed with Jessie's idea of not dating boys, anyways.

"What's up, Emma?" Kyle smiled, "I'm here!"

"I'm so glad to see you." Emma gave him a cute smile back.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kyle asked, "Movie? Park? I was thinking park."

Emma was shocked. PARK! Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri were there right now! She couldn't let them see her with Kyle!

"Well, I think we should see a movie," Emma said, "It doesn't have to be a chick flick!"

Kyle laughed. He loved Emma's humor.

"You're really funny, Emma," Kyle laughed, "That's another thing I like about you!"

"Thanks," Emma said, "So, movie?"

"I guess," Kyle said, "I'll do anything you want to do. I like my ladies to be happy."

"Am I your... First girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah, actually," Kyle replied, "Am I your first boyfriend?"

Emma nodded, "You are."

So they went on their movie date, and had a great time! Kyle decided to walk her up, and they went in the elevator together. Tony wasn't there, luckily. This event brightened Emma's day up so much!

Kyle leaned in, because they were alone in an elevator, and gave her a real KISS on the LIPS!

Emma didn't know how to kiss him back! He was the first guy she'd ever kiss, other than her dad, of course. But she felt like she nailed that first kiss, because Kyle said:

"You're a great kisser. But I probably wouldn't know because you're the first girl I've ever kissed. I'm glad you are."

"That was my first kiss, too," Emma smiled, "I'm so glad my first kiss was with you!"

The elevator ride felt like it was so short! Emma wanted a longer ride, because she wanted to spend more time with Kyle! They walked into Emma's home, laughing. Kyle was about to leave! But just to Emma's dismay, Jessie was home.

"Hi, Emma," Jessie said, "Who's the boy?"

"Someone," Emma said, "Uh... Bye Kyle!"

"Bye, Emma," Kyle smiled, "See you later."

Kyle walked into the elevator, giving Emma a wave.

"Sit down, Emma!" Jessie cried, "We need to talk!"

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked, "I have _homework_ to do."

"I want answers," Jessie replied, "Who is that boy! Are you _DATING_ him when I told you not to date boys?"

"I'm not dating him!" Emma yelled, "He's my friend's cousin! GOD, Jessie! You're so annoying!"

"Look Emma, I'm just making sure you're staying safe," Jessie said, "Because this isn't the appropriate age to be going around and dating boys."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma said, "Leave me alone! I'm going to go do my homework now!"

Emma checked her phone, as it kept buzzing. Kyle had texted her a lot. All of them were asking why the lady (Jessie, but he didn't know) was so angry. Kyle didn't know that Jessie didn't know about them dating.

She just told him that Jessie was angry because Emma went out before doing her homework. She said it was no "biggy", and Kyle just texted her a smiley face and a short message, ":) see you on a third date!"


	2. Can You Keep A Secret?

Emma and Kyle were once again laughing after their third date. Jessie had gone out, and still wasn't back. But someone was! Luke was home, and he quickly hid behind the couch as he watched them enter.

"That was fun," Emma smiled, "So see you again tomorrow, Kyle?"

"For sure!" Kyle exclaimed, "I love spending time with you."

Emma giggled as Kyle romantically kissed her on the cheek, and then exited through the elevator. Luke quickly popped up from behind the couch and yelled, "That boy just kissed you on the cheek!"

"What?" Emma asked, "Why are you watching me, Luke?"

"Well, you came home with that guy again," Luke replied, "So I had to find out who he is! Is he your boyfriend, Emma?"

"No way!" Emma protested, "I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend!"

"Who is he then?" Luke asked.

"He's my friend's cousin," Emma replied, "Even ask Jessie!"

"Not a chance on Earth that your friend's cousin would kiss you on the cheek and would say that he loves spending time with you!" Luke cried, "I think someone has a little secret boyfriend here."

"Pshhh... No!" Emma bit her lip, "Alright, his name is Kyle and he's my secret boyfriend!"

"I knew it!" Luke laughed.

"But you can't tell Jessie!" Emma cried, "I'll be grounded for life!"

"Course I won't tell Jessie," Luke said, "I'm over that girl! She doesn't like me the way I like her, so the Luke train is gone."

"So, what are you going to do with my secret?" Emma asked, "I know you, Luke. Well, at least I know you well enough to know that you won't just walk away with a secret like that!"

"My dear Emma," Luke smiled, "You know me too well!"

"So, what do I have to do?" Emma asked.

"I'll let you know something," Luke replied, "I like a girl. I need you to tell her that you know what boy likes her, and tell her to meet me, without telling her my name, and if she shows up, consider your secret sealed."

"It feels weird to be bending Jessie's rules like this," Emma sighed, "I hate breaking rules, but I guess we gotta do it when we need to! I'll tell the girl. What's her name?"

"Sophie, the one I always say is hot," Luke grinned, "She is so hot! Sophie Dallas is beautiful! I would die for her to be my girlfriend. So, it's a deal, right Emma? Oh, and don't worry, Emma! Bending rules is totally my thing. You get used to it."

"Alright, little brother," Emma laughed, "If it's going to keep my secret about Kyle safe. I hope you can keep a secret, Luke."

"I can keep any secret," Luke said, "For a price, of course. And you know my price!"

"Yeah, get Sophie to meet you somewhere, I understand," Emma said, "I'll have her meet in the janitor's closet. You know, the 'Closet of Love'. The sacred closet!"

"Oh, god!" Luke cried, "That might be too much for me!"

"Sophie can't turn you down in there," Emma smiled, "She'd be the first person to... BREAK THE LOVE in the sacred 'Closet of Love'!"

"Good thinking," Luke said, "You're smarter than you look and sound!"

The word around school was that the Closet of Love was a romantic closet where nobody ever turns down who they were invited with! Not even if they were a gross slob. You have to go on ONE DATE with them. If they don't appeal to you still after the date, you can turn them down, but you cannot reject the date, or you're a love breaker!

It all started when Bradley West, a now college student invited a girl he liked into the closet. Before they knew it, those two were in total love! Then the next guy who invited his crush, a friend of Bradley's, Thomas (Tom) Hanks also got accepted on the date with the girl he liked! Soon enough, nobody was rejected in there.

Then when Bradley was in eighth grade, he and his girlfriend, who he started dating from the closet day, made it a rule that nobody could break anyone's heart in that closet! It was official.

Gavin, another boy at their school, asked what would happen if someone broke the love, and just because he asked that question, he became the most hated guy in school.


	3. Let's Go Grocery Shopping Together!

It was another great day with the Ross family. Emma had came home from another one of her dates with Kyle. Unluckily, Jessie was home again. Emma quickly began to speed-walk upstairs.

"Alright Emma... The jig is up!" Jessie yelled, "You've been avoiding me for too long, and this has to stop! What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Emma laughed, "Just casual stuff. Why? It's not like you and me are best friends, Jessie. You're my nanny not my best friend. We don't have to 'spend time' together."

"That is totally true," Jessie said, "You don't need to 'spend time' with me but the fact that you haven't made any face-to-face or eye contact with me in a long time. I'm starting to feel you're keeping something from me. I'll find out what it is, Emma. I will!"

"God, are you stalking me you creep?" Emma rolled her eyes, "And anyways, I'm making eye contact or 'face-to-face' contact with you right now, you liar."

"Fine, whatever Emma," Jessie looked at Emma again, "Keep secrets from me. I'm not stalking you, but I'll find out!"

"Now you sound more like a stalker." Emma said, and walked up the stairs.

As soon as Emma reached the top of the stairs, she felt a hang tug on her arm. It was Luke.

"What do you want right now, Luke?" Emma asked, "I just almost got busted by Jessie."

"I don't want anything," Luke replied, "Except... Did you tell Sophie?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Sophie yet," Emma said, "I promise I will."

"You better," Luke snapped, "Because if you don't tell her, I'm telling Jessie about you dating that Kyle guy."

"I know, I know," Emma sighed, "I'm working on it, Luke. I'll have a chat with Sophie about you liking her for sure."

"No!" Luke cried, "You have to get her into the closet, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember now," Emma said, "Okay, I will. I have things to do, Luke."

"You mean texting your boyfriend?" Luke asked, "You could be spending your time better, Emma... I mean doing things like finding a way to tell Sophie that your brother likes her!"

"What a great idea, Luke," Emma pretended to smile, "I think I might just do that!"

"Really?" Luke smiled, "Wow... For a minute there I thought you were being sarcastic... Oh wait. Are you being sarcastic?"

"Well, let me think," Emma rolled her eyes, "Uh, a-duh! Are you stupid, Luke? I'm not 'devising a method' to tell a girl you like her. I'm just going to handle it casually."

"Good luck with that," Luke said, "But I think you should devise your method."

"No thank you," Emma snapped, "I have things to do, and you know what those things are."

"Yes, yes I do." Luke said.

Jessie walked upstairs to tell the kids where she was going. First she went to Emma's room.

"Hey, Emma," Jessie said, "I was going to go buy groceries and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"No thanks," Emma replied, "I have stuff to do at home."

"Texting isn't important," Jessie laughed, "Plus, you can do that at the grocery store."

"I'm not coming to the grocery store, and that's final," Emma said, "But I can leave you a list of what to get! I don't like it when Bertram forgets to buy the snacks I want."

"Fine, if you don't want to come, whatever," Jessie sighed, "Well, hurry up and make the list. I have to go to the store like... Like now."

"Alright, alright," Emma said, "Why are you going to the grocery store instead of Bertram, anyways?"

"Your dad gave Bertram the week off," Jessie said, "Don't you remember? When your dad comes to town,he works like he's usually supposed to. Haven't you noticed? He 'worked too hard' so he has the week off, leaving me to do all the errands around here!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, poor me, I have to go to the grocery store!" Emma mocked, "Even Bertram does a better job getting the groceries! Man up, Jessie! I mean... Wo-Man up!"

"I'm not the butler here," Jessie said, "I take care of the kids here, not serve them."

"It's just one short trip to the grocery store," Emma said, finishing up her list, "You'll be fine. Bertram will be back in a few days, anyways."

"Well, I guess you're right," Jessie said, "Okay, give me the list."

Emma handed her an extremely long list, causing Jessie's eyes to widen. This was supposed to be a short list? What a joke! There were like 100 things on here... Well, I'm not sure if it's 100, but there's a lot. Maybe more than 100. Meanwhile, Emma calmly sat on the floor, next to her phone.

"Oh joy," Jessie sighed, "Looks like it won't be a short trip after all."

"That's a pretty short list compared to what we usually give Bertram," Emma said, "You should be thankful Jessie!"

"Alrighty then," Jessie bit her lip, "I'm going to go ask the rest of the kids if they want to come along. Anyways, who are you so busy texting right now? I mean whoever this person is, they're keeping you from coming grocery shopping!"

"I wouldn't have came grocery shopping even if they weren't texting me," Emma said, "I would have come up with some excuse to get out of coming. Something that you would believe... Well, that isn't hard because you're pretty gullible. I'm texting my friend."

"I'm not!" Jessie protested, "And which friend are you texting?"

"My friend..." Emma bit her lip, "You know, my friend Elliot. Don't you know her?"

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with her, or possibly her mom," Jessie said, "She needs to cut down on her texting. And so do you, Emma."

"I'm a teenage girl," Emma laughed, "It's a fad and a phase!"

After Jessie left her room, Emma texted her friend Elliot to act like they were texting and also they spend time together. Elliot was a good friend of Emma's, so she knew that Emma was hiding Kyle from Jessie.


End file.
